Service
Summary The SVU must break through military red tape when a soldier is suspected of sexual assault. Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Philip Winchester as A.D.A. Peter Stone Recurring cast * Yvonna Kopacz-Wright as Dr. Darby Wilder * Michael Mastro as Judge D. Serani * Mary Hodges as Judge Anita Wright Guest cast * Eric Rizk as Marty Berkowitz * Wayne Knight as Grigor * Marquise Vilson as Sergeant Jim Preston * Timothy Adams as Staff Sergeant Tyler Jones * Morgan Taylor Campbell as Sandy "Sky" Ksenvich * Josh Rhett Noble as Bobby Johnson * Christopher Wiehl as Defense Attorney James Olson * Jack DiFalco as Private William "Billy" Shaughnessy * Jonathon Castro as Reception Nurse * Jill Durso as Paramedic * Ben Gougeon as Foreperson Quotes :Rollins: I've been here, what, seven years? I still don't get it. :Carisi: World's oldest profession, my friend. :Rollins: I understand why there are hookers, Carisi. I just don't get why we give a damn. They... they know the risks. :Carisi: Maybe they don't have a choice. :Rollins: Everybody's got a choice. Besides, there are plenty of women out there who need our help, and more importantly, want it. ---- :Olivia Benson: Sandy I am so sorry. I apologize for Detective Rollins' attitude. :Sandy "Sky" Ksenivch: Yeah, she's a real bitch with a capital "C". ---- :Sandy "Sky" Ksenivch: Rollins You know, every morning, I get up, look myself in the mirror. You know what I see? Not a damn thing. I'm invisible. Nothing, but after you people started with me, when I looked in the mirror, I began to see a piece of someone looking back at me. You know, it felt good. But now, after being humiliated like that in court, that little piece of pride, or self-worth, or whatever it is you gave me is gone, and it's never coming back. ---- :Jim Preston: I'd like to help you put Staff Sergeant in prison, but if I do, I'll be putting myself in a prison of my own making. :Olivia: Kind of like the one you're in now? You're worried how your fellow soldiers will see you? :Jim Preston: I'm so far beyond that. The least of my worries is having people laughing at me behind my back, craning to get a look at me in the shower. But once I'm outed to officials, there's no going back in and by the stroke of a tweet sent from Air Force One, I could lose my job, my career. Everything I've ever worked for. :Olivia: I know that things feel uncertain, but do you get any comfort knowing that that tweet did not become a law? :Jim Preston: Today maybe. What about tomorrow? I don't know what's gonna happen. Do you? :Olivia: No, I don't. :Jim Preston: Look at me! I'm a soldier, Lieutenant. A damn good soldier. I couldn't stand being stuck behind a desk. I love what I do. This job is who I am. ---- :Jim Preston: the defense attorney in court I am the real me. My gender identity isn't relevant to what I do. Just as whatever's in your pants isn't relevant to what you do. ---- :Rollins: Sandy I've counseled hundreds of women, but when it happens to you, you wonder what do they have that I don't? :Sandy "Sky" Ksenivch: From my experience, guys don't come to girls like me because their ladies are lacking something. They come because they are, and the sad thing is, they're never gonna find it. ---- References * * Donald Trump * United States Army Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes